The Five Year Mission
by imafighta
Summary: UNDER REVISION! Allen Walker is not from nineteenth century England. No, he is from the Elemental Countries. His true name? Uzumaki-Namikaze Nerra... and is a six-year-old girl.
1. Misson to Konoha

# Chapter 1- Misson to Konoha #  
Howdy! Me no own -Man nor Naruto.

Summary::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Allen Walker is not from nineteenth century England. No, he is from the Elemental Countries. His true name? Uzumaki-Namikaze Nerra... and is a six-year-old girl.

-  
"Argh! I need a vacation! I wanna go back to Konoha!" A certain white-haired child flopped on their bed in the Black Order. Uzumaki-Namikaze Nerra, or Allen Walker as she called here, sighed. "Why must it be so hard to act like a boy?"

'_**Because, pup.**_' Came a demonic voice

'_Because is not an answer, kaasan! Besides, Naru acted like a boy since she was born! She's my sister! Che..._'

'**_That is because she holds my sister, Miaka, the Kyuubi no Kisune. She has always been the tomboy amongst us five sisters_**.'

_Nerra holds the Juubi no Ōkami, known as Yui._

Nerra was interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Allen? Big brother wants you in his office." Lee Lenalee told the exorsist/ninja.

"Why? Is it a mission?" Nerra yawned loudly, before opening the door.

"Yes. So, come on!" As Lenalee dragged the girl, Nerra asked questions about the mission, but Lenalee held her tongue.

The two young women just entered the office when a loud crash was heard.

The eldest of the two ran through the doors to find her idiot of a brother laying facedown on the floor with a huge bump forming on his forehead, courtesy of a certain Japanese samurai.

"Oh, Lenalee brought Moyashi!" A redheaded boy with an eyepatch and a green bandana jumped up from behind the angry samurai.

"Lavi... it's Allen!" Nerra yelled before she punched the 'rabbit'.

"Urusai, moyashi!" Kanda Yuu snapped before going over to the downed head-chief. "You summoned us for a mission. Now talk."

"Ah, yes... it seem that you, Kanda along with Allen, Lavi and Lenalee will be traveling to Japan. Specifically to the place known as the Elemental Nations. A note has been sent from the leader from one of the villages, the Sandaime of Konohagakure no Sato, Sarutobi Hizuren, has requested some exorists to guard the town from Akuma that have been popping up randomly in the recent months. Pack enough for a week, but you'll be there for 12 years. You leave in two hours."

Nerra excused herself and ran to her room. After placing the necessary silence seals, she activated them. She took a big breath a held it. '*Kaasan? Are the seals working?*' After Yui confirmed that they were, Nerra let out the breath in the form of a yell. "HELL YEAH! I'M GOIN' BACK TO KONOHA! Ooooh... I can't wait! Finally out of this dreary place! Yay! Must write note to Naru..." After a few minutes searching for the special paper, Nerra sat down and started writing. She rolled up the note and with a few mumbled words it disappeared with a -poof-. She set about finding her nin-outfits that were sealed into a scroll that time long ago.

'*Now to continue packing...*' After about ten minutes, Nerra found what she was looking for. '*Wonder if they still fit...*' She unsealed the scroll and wonders happened.

"I don't know who threw this closet together, but if I find out who did, there will be roasted pervert for dinner." Nerra swore. Before her was an opened chest full of revealing dresses and clothes, and while searching though it, trying to find something more modest, she found another sealed scroll. She unsealed it and another chest was revealed with a note perched on its cover.

"_Dear Nerra,_

_If you are reading this, you have discovered your godfather's 'gift'. Hopefully, you hated it. If you loved it... well, nevermind. Anyway, here is what I thought you may like. If you are like your mother, then you'll be happy to know that I have placed several civilian clothes and shinobi and kunoichi gear. Also, if you open the second scroll, you'll be transported to another dimension, where you'll be stuck there for a year. But don't fret, a year in that dimension will only be a minute in this dimension. After you return, you will be a minute older. Nothing more, nothing less. Bring with you the scrolls that are in the bottom of the this chest._

_Love, your Godmother. Senju Tsunade_.

_P.S. Also if you are like your mother, please don't roast your Godfather, Jiraiya. Although he is a pervert, you cannot toast the Toad-Sage. I know because I have tried. He always bounces back, so it will be a waste of time, energy, and chakra to try._"

"Hmm... well let's see what Tsunade-baasan packed..." Nerra opened the chest and her eyes grew huge. "Oh my Gods..."

The chest was filled with yukatas, kimonos, fishnet shirts, everything you can imagine in every color imaginable.

"Whoa..." Nerra was speechless.

'_**Enough with the awe. You have some training to do, young lady**_!" Yui commanded.

'*Hai, hai...*' Nerra grabbed all the scrolls and unsealed the transportation scroll. It was if she had blurred before going up in smoke, not to see her friends for another year.


	2. Enter the Goddess

Howdy! Me no own -Man nor Naruto. This is for crazyrubsoff, my very first reviewer. (Oh by the way, your name is so very true…)

"Speak"

"**Demon Speak**"

'_Thoughts_'

'_**Demon Thoughts**_'

English

(Japanese)

«Elvish»

'_**Wake up, pup. Daylight is awasting!**_'

Was the first thing I had heard when I found myself in a really beautiful forest. However, I knew that beauty can conceal many ugly things. So while it was still light out, I tasked myself with finding shelter that would serve me as a safe house for the year that I would be here. I found a cave near a small brook and a grove of cherry and apple trees. However something was not quite right.

"Hmm... this place is a little too perfect..."

'_**What do you mean, pup?**_' Kaasan questioned.

'_Here is a nice cave, with water and a food source. So why, given these perfect living conditions, are there no people or animals crowded around this place? It just doesn't make any sense..._' I looked carefully, but I could not see the reason why I had such a bad feeling about this place.

I took a step back, and stumbled on a sizeable rock. "Hmmm..." I picked the rock up and threw it into the cave. No sooner as the rock touched the floor of the cave when it closed onto itself. "Well! That wasn't entirely unexpected!" I said cheerfully. I was about to say more when movement in grove caught my attention. It was a gaunt doe with her two fawns, lured in by the promise of shelter, food and water.

"Ah, hell no!" I muttered. I quickly found another rock and threw it carefully at the fawns. The rock startled the group and they fled. I let out a sigh of relief.

'_**Why did you throw that rock, pup**_?' Kaasan asked.

'_I threw it because I didn't want them to get eaten. That and I kinda moved without thinking..._'

Kaasan was silent for a moment before the wolf demon started, quite literally, howling with laughter. '_**I told her that you would ace this test! But no, she said that, like all mortals that come here, that you would fail and either get eaten or killed! Ha! Take that mother!**_'

"Huh? What? Wait... MOTHER?"

"I believe that Yui-chan is talking about me." A voice sounded off right behind me. I yelled in surprise, jumped 5 feet into the air and landed on a cherry tree. I looked around wildly and saw the culprit, a tallish woman with golden hair and black eyes.

"GAHHH! (DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN! YOU GAVE ME A NEAR HEART ATTACK)!" I was so angry and surprised that I slipped back into my native tongue, Japanese. After I calmed down and jumped off my perch, I started my flow of questions.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Shut up for a minute and ask one question at a time, please! Baka-gaki..." The mysterious woman grumbled the last part, but I heard it all the same.

"(What was that you said just now? I'm afraid that I could not quite hear you...)" I slowly turned to the older woman, with a smile on my face.

"(I said 'damn brat'. Do you have a problem with that?)" Mystery woman stated.

"(Actually, I don't! Most people would have told me that they had said something else. Those are the people who I distrust the most. But since you said to me exactly what you said, I trust you. Only Rinari-chan, Rabi-kun, Kanda-san, Kaasan, most of the science division, and now you, past this test.)"

"Yui-chan, you were right. She is ready for the test." She turned to me, "(My name is Amaterasu, mother to all women, and mother to all Inner and Tailed Demons.)"

I gasp and bowed deeply, "(Forgive me, my Goddess Amaterasu, for the way that I talked to you earlier. If I had only known-)" I was interrupted.

"(Stand my daughter. I was never one for all those court customs. My heavenly brothers, on the other hand, will strike a man down for stumbling on their 'heavenly' names.)" The goddess smirked "(But enough about me. Uzumaki-Namikaze Nerra, daughter of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, and adoptive daughter of Juubi no Ōkami. Do you believe, at the end of this year, that you will be worthy of taking the test to become a hanyou?)"

I was speechless once again, but I managed to find my voice. "(Amaterasu-sama, I will never be worthy for such a test. What have I done to deserve this honor?)"

Amaterasu-sama raised a slim eyebrow, "(My, aren't you humble...)"

I raised my eyes, "(Forgive me if I speak out of turn, but I'm not being humble, my goddess Amaterasu. I truly believe that I have done nothing to deserve the honor of become a hanyou.)"

The eyebrow went down again, "(I sense you tell the truth, daughter. You have passed the final test. Now,)" Amaterasu-sama spoke with a regal tone, "(Show me the seal that your father placed upon you when Juubi no Ōkami was sealed.)"

Hearing the commanding tone, I hurried to obey. With my mouth holding my shirt up, I formed the ram hand seal and concentrated on my chakra. As the containment seal slowly appeared, Amaterasu-sama formed hand signs so fast that I had no idea what was about to happen. The goddess jabbed my stomach with a gold-outlined hand. I felt my life slipping away, but I held on. Once or twice I almost lost my grip, but I kept hearing Naru's voice in my head, yelling that I wasn't allowed to die until I'm an old hag. Her voice was the only thing that kept me still clinging to life. I never heard Kaasan yelling at me, nor did I hear Amaterasu-sama telling me that it was almost done. All I heard was my sister.

Finally, Amaterasu-sama's voice got through to me. "(Hush, child. You may rest now...)"


End file.
